Just Smile
by GirlishlyGreek
Summary: Annabeth never smiles. She doesn't believe in happiness. She sees it as waste of...well, everything. Instead, she drowns herself in her sorrow and despair, keeping to herself. But when she meets a green-eyed bartender, she second guesses herself, realizing how important that one feeling can be. "Happiness is overrated," she said bitterly. "It's never saved a life for me." One-Shot


**Hey everyone! Did ya miss me? Well, I'm back with a one-shot! Just like I promised :D How's everyone doing so far? Good? Bad? Eh? But anyway, I've been thinking about this story for a while, and I thought you might like it ((:**

 **Warning: SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Annabeth did not want to talk to anyone.

She ignored her friend Piper's knocks at her bedroom door, simply turning up the volume higher on her music, drowning out her thoughts and mood with the music. Annabeth had always relied on her thoughts and head for everything, but this was different. It was her thoughts that would make her feel worse, slowly pulling her into the black void that was her mind, and if it sucked her in, there would be no way out.

Annabeth had learned that the hard way, as painful as it was to admit.

"Annabeth," she heard Piper's muffled voice say outside her closed door, the knocks becoming more consistent.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, thumping her head against the headboard behind her. Piper wouldn't leave her alone- she knew it. She would stay at the door as long as she could, not leaving until Annabeth came out, or let her in. She would sleep outside the door if she wanted to- and knowing Piper, she was a hundred percent capable of it. She was as stubborn as a mule, not fessing up until Annabeth caved in.

But she wouldn't be caving in, not now, and she didn't know when.

When Annabeth got like this, in this state of sorrow and anger, there was no telling when she would break out of it.

"Annabeth," Piper said, more forcefully, and Annabeth reached up to remove an earbud, staring silently at the white wooden door. "You either come out, or I call Jason and Thalia to come break down the door for me. I don't care if I have to drag you out of this apartment by your hair, but if that's what it takes to get you to go outside, then God help me, I will."

Annabeth gritted her teeth, wanting to shove her earbud back into her ear again, but thought better of it. When Piper said something, she meant it. She always did.

Groaning in anguish and frustration, the twenty-one year old threw hear earbuds onto her gray comforter, crawling off the bed and walking towards the door, a scowl on her face. She yanked the door open, and was met with the sight of Piper's fist about to knock on the door, her kaleidoscope eyes glinting with irritation.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her friend, crossing her arms petulantly across her chest. "Can I help you, Piper?"

Piper dropped her hand, staring back at Annabeth with a look of vexation. "Annabeth, you have to get out of that room. You've been locked up in your room for three days without food or showering. You need to go outside."

Annabeth let out a sharp laugh, shaking her head. "To do what, exactly?" She snapped, walking back into her room and sinking down onto her bed, staring up at her friend with an air of lassitude. "To walk around the streets of Manhattan with a dizty smile on my face like the rest of the moronic people in this world? No thank you."

Piper stared down at Annabeth for a while, and the blonde haired woman stared right back, her gaze steely and unwavering.

Any other person would've gotten uncomfortable or irritated at being under such a scrutinizing gaze, but Piper was no other person. Annabeth knew she was used to her antics, her way of making people cower before her with a simple stare. Piper wouldn't be backing down.

Finally, Piper sighed, dropping her hands to her thighs with a slap, she sat down next to Annabeth, not saying anything for a while.

"Remember that one time when that douchebag of a kid pushed you off the seesaw at that playground?" Piper started, her voice quiet.

Annabeth wrinkled her eyebrows, turning to look at Piper quizzically.

Piper's eyes were locked on the floor, a small smile ghosting over her lips.

"You had gotten so mad," she continued with a slight shake of her head, chuckling softly. "You were just about ready to punch the kid in the face. But then you stared at him for a while, and you started laughing. They were careless laughs, and you had brushed the matter away, deciding to play on the swings with me instead."

Piper shut her eyes for a moment, turning to face Annabeth. She opened them, the colorful orbs clouded over with thought and concern. Her hair was braided in a messy french braid, the choppy wisps escaping the plait. There were bags under her eyes, from stress at work and staying up late waiting for Annabeth to come out of her room. She felt a momentary stab of guilt, and she resisted the urge to look away.

"What happened to that Annabeth?" Piper asked softly, touching Annabeth's hand hesitantly, looking into her eyes intently. "The one that brushed unimportant things away with a laugh and moved on in a blink of an eye?"

Annabeth let out a huff of a laugh, scratchy and bitter to her own ears. "Piper, we were eight years old when that happened," she said, clenching her hands in her lap, thinking of those days, when everything was so much better, so much simpler. When she could actually smile without having to twist the gesture into a scowl just as quickly. "That Annabeth's gone."

Piper watched her for a minute, her eyebrows creasing into a soft frown. "Then I want you to try to get her back."

* * *

An hour later, Piper had all but shoved Annabeth into the bathroom, ripping her slightly smelly clothes off and pushing her into the shower.

When Annabeth had gotten a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she had to stifle a wince. Her blonde curls had looked like a rat had started a nest in it, tangled and frizzy. There were dark bags under her eyes, her lips dry and cheeks devoid of color.

But it was her eyes that she hadn't been fazed by.

Dull, gray eyes had stared back at her, an endless void of broken fragments that had no hope in being repaired. They hid so much pain, so much sorrow and anger and bitterness, something no one had ever seemed to find. They hadn't noticed. They couldn't find it. Or maybe they hadn't looked hard enough.

Now, Annabeth looked at herself in the full-length mirror propped up on her closet door in her room. Piper had dressed her in black jeans, a maroon shirt, a gray knitted scarf, and black ankle boots, with a black leather jacket to complete the outfit.

Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes and tying her hair up into a messy ponytail. As much as she would let Piper dress her up, she would _not_ let her touch her hair.

Piper then walked into the room, smiling so brightly that Annabeth winced.

"You see?" Piper said, coming to stand beside Annabeth and fussing over her scarf. "You were in those dirty old clothes when you could've been dressed nicely like this. Beautiful."

Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, staring back at the mirror impassively. "I guess."

Piper rolled her eyes, turning to give Annabeth a kiss on the cheek. "Stop being so pessimistic. That's only going to get you fucking killed. Now, where's your purse?"

* * *

Annabeth stepped outside into the slightly chilled air, tightening her leather jacket around herself. _If I freeze to death out here, I'll have Piper to blame,_ she thought with a half-hearted laugh, as sharp as the wind whirling all around her.

She looked into the streets, watching the people pass by with dazed smiles on their faces, not even paying a single ounce of attention to what was going on around them.

Annabeth snorted at their stupidity, wondering how this race of human beings came to be so oblivious to everything important in this world.

She felt bitterness wash over her. Why did they bother? Why did they bother to smile when others were facing such horrible things? Why did they bother to smile when they knew it wouldn't make anything better?

Annabeth walked through the streets of Manhattan, hearing the chatter of people on their phones and the sounds of honking car horns, the noises so familiar to her ears.

She guessed it was kind of refreshing to have gotten out of that stuffy apartment, not being able to breath in the air and feel the sharp chill of the November wind around her. Winter was coming, much to her dismay. She hated the cold, making her attitude even more snappier than usual.

As she walked, she turned and saw her reflection in a shop's window. Her scowl was on her face, making her gray eyes stormier and radiating her negativity, rolling off of her in waves.

It wasn't her fault all this shit happened to her. It wasn't her fault happiness didn't work for her. It wasn't her fault that when she hoped for something, for the slightest amount of time, it was snuffed out quicker than the flame of a candle.

And people wondered why she was so cynical and resentful.

Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted when she crashed smack into someone, sending her stumbling back.

"Can you watch where you're going, dumbass?" She snapped at the man she had bumped into- a guy in his early thirties with cropped brown hair and espresso brown eyes.

He sneered at her and rolled his eyes, proceeding to walk away from her.

Annabeth let out a growl of frustration, clenching her jaw. She watched him leave, keeping her eyes on him even when he looked back, only to turn away from her gaze just as quickly.

She smirked dryly. _That's right,_ she thought, gripping her jacket tight. _Keep walking._

Annabeth turned to see where had had come out from, only to be met with the sight of see-through windows, looking into a small bar joint.

Annabeth hesitated to go in. Piper had said she wanted her to go out, but then again, she could always just walk around in isolation and not talk to anyone and go straight back home.

She let out a sigh. Piper would know she hadnt gone anywhere. She would know with just a look into her eyes.

Not waiting to let her thoughts take over, she went in.

It was a cozy little place, with dimmed fluorescent lights hanging above the counter of the bar. The counter gleamed mahogany wood, shining spotlessly under the lights. LED lights hung from the walls in different spots, tables set up here and there.

There were some booths, occupied by couples or some groups, laughing and talking while sipping their drinks. A pool table was tucked in the corner, a group of guys playing with drinks in hand.

Friendly. That's how she would describe the place.

It made her nose scrunch up in disgust.

Annabeth didn't _do_ friendly. No. Not anymore. Not in a long time.

But nonetheless, she stepped towards the bar, where two men were seated at different stools on opposite sides. Annabeth slipped right onto a stool, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She tightened her jacket around herself, despite the place being warm. She looked around the bar, but no one seemed to be there.

Sighing, Annabeth slumped in the stool, tapping her bitten fingernails against the counter in an ongoing rhythm, only having the effect to build up the stress and sorrow inside her.

She felt her face twist into its familiar scowl, tightening her hands into fists. She felt despair wash over her, her thoughts washing over her like a tidal wave as she thought of all the anguish and misery she has experienced over the years.

Her parents. Luke. Her brothers. Her old, happy life, when she didn't know what the word depression even meant.

She shrugged her jacket off, clenching her jaw hard. She felt a lump rise in her throat, and she swallowed hard, closing her eyes shut tightly. She set her hands over the counter and turned them over, exposing her wrists. She opened her eyes and stared at the pale skin, not blinking.

These were the parts of herself she had hurt, she had violated. This skin had been damaged by that one blade, the blade she had thought made her forget all her pain and sorrow, the blade she had thought would make her feel better.

It didn't, she soon had realized. The only thing it worked for was to forget, but that only lasted for a moment, as she watched the blood trickle down her skin, coating the bathroom floor and the sleeves of her sweater.

It hadn't helped. It hadn't made her feel better. It made her feel worse. It made her feel ashamed of having hurt herself, having hurt her own body in that way. The blade had resemble the tooth of a shark, only there to take her to her grave.

She had stopped, but if she stared hard enough, she could almost see the red marks on her skin, mocking and taunting her.

After that, Annabeth couldn't find any other cure to help her. Any other comfort.

She was still as unhappy as she's always been.

"Hey, miss, you there?"

Annabeth flinched, blinking hard, watching drops of water fall onto the counter.

She looked up to see who had been talking to her, only to let out a sharp intake of breath when her gray eyes locked onto the most beautiful pair of green ones.

They swirled like an ocean, a whirlpool mixing together green and blue, flecks of brown making them glint breathtakingly. They shone with happiness and nonchalance, practically dancing a happy smile. And as she looked harder, she saw a mischievous glimmer in them, enough to make her slightly uneasy.

She studied the rest of the young man; tousled black hair that looked like it was never brushed, a lean figure with nicely muscled arms, and as her eyes traveled upwards, she was met with a gorgeous face, with a chiseled jaw and handsome features, lips spread into a stunning smile, the corners dancing with mischief.

But once he saw her expression, his beautiful smile wavered, eyes clouding over with concern and puzzlement.

"Hey," he said, and Annabeth noticed how attractive his voice was, not too deep and not too thin. She imagined girls swooning at the sound of it, and she practically rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, her voice hoarse and raw. She swallowed hard. "Nothing of your concern."

"Oh really?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He leaned across the counter and reached forward, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Then why are you crying?"

Annabeth jumped back, startled that he had gotten so close to her. She frowned at him, bringing a hand up to wipe away her escaped tears. "It's none of your business," she snapped, tightening her hands around her jacket.

The man held his hands up in surrender, stepping back. "I'm just asking an innocent question."

"Well maybe I didn't think that question was so innocent," Annabeth quipped, narrowing her eyes at him.

The man smiled at her, and Annabeth felt like punching him in the face for that. There was no reason to smile. There never was.

"You're right, I'm sorry," the man apologized, nodding a little. "It's none of my business."

Annabeth rolled her eyes this time, looking down at the counter.

"So, what can I get for you today?" He asked, and Annabeth looked up. He swung the white towel hanging from his neck and wiped down the counter, even if it was already spotless enough, and Annabeth watched his arms flex with the movement. She scowled, snapping her eyes back to his face, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

"A beer will do," she said, her voice sharper than she intended it to be.

The man smiled that smile again, and Annabeth gritted her teeth. _If he smiles one more time, I will punch his teeth out._

"All right then," he said, and then turned towards the wall, grabbing a glass from its stand and pouring the drink into it. He slid it towards her, and she grabbed it, taking a sip, feeling the acidic burn of it leave her throat.

She set it down and looked up to see him studying her, elbows set on the counter.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Can I help you?" She asked sharply.

"The real question is, is how can I help you," he said, running his thumb along his jaw. He offered her a playful smirk. "Are you always this depressed?"

"Are you always this irritating?" She retorted, almost choking on her words at the mention of that _word._

He raised his eyebrows, letting out a little laugh. "What's your name?"

"That's information I shouldn't be giving out to complete strangers," Annabeth said, wrapping her hands around the glass and tightening her hold on it.

"Percy," the man said, grinning at her. "My name's Percy. Now that you know my name, I'm not a complete stranger anymore, am I?"

Annabeth was quiet for a moment, staring back at Percy. She glared at him, but he stared right back at her, completely unfazed. Annabeth leaned forward on the counter, studying this Percy guy. He was good-looking, that was for sure, and he seemed the type to not care about bad attitudes, not to care about anything, for that matter. But it was that _damned_ smile that got to her, making her uneasy all over.

His smile was _genuine;_ bright and happy and able to lighten up anyone's mood.

That was what unsettled her the most.

She hadn't seen smiles like that from anyone. Not without them hiding things behind them. They were almost like curtains, she thought. The real things hid behind them, and only when they opened did you see the truth.

But he didn't hide other emotions behind his smile. No. His smile was happiness, and only happiness.

"Annabeth," she said at last, reaching out a hand. "Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth," he repeated, almost tasting the name on his tongue, making Annabeth's heart stutter. He smiled again and shook her hand, warmth spreading throughout her body.

She jerked back, swallowing hard. Percy stared at her hands for a while, before letting his gorgeous eyes flicker back up to her face.

"So, Annabeth," he started, smiling at her once again. "What's got you down?"

 _Everything,_ she wanted to say, but pushed the thought away. _It's only gonna make me feel worse._

"Shouldn't you be..." Annabeth gestured around, "cleaning tables?"

"I should," he said, shrugging and glancing around before settling his eyes on her again. "But I'd much rather talk to you."

"Why?" Annabeth questioned, genuinely puzzled. She looked down at the counter, digging her nails into her palm. "I'm the last person you'd want to talk to."

"Perhaps," Percy said, putting a finger under her chin and raising her head up, giving her that charming smile. "But right now, you're the first."

Annabeth swallowed, letting out a choked laugh. "I don't see why."

"Are you trying?" Percy asked, giving her a half smile.

Annabeth looked down at her hands, releasing them from their enclosed fist. "I guess not."

"Ah," Percy said, nodding slightly. "You see, that's your problem. You're not trying hard enough. Maybe that's what you should start doing."

"Maybe what I should try doing is not letting Piper into my room anymore and letting her drag me out of the house," Annabeth growled, almost to herself.

Percy knitted his eyebrows. "Who's Piper?"

Annabeth hesitated. Why should she be telling him all this? He was a person she just met- as irrelevant as the rest of the people in the world. But he was different. His kindness and curiosity was genuine. He was trying to comfort her.

"My best friend," Annabeth admitted, running her fore finger along her forearm almost absentmindedly, as if to feel the rough scars that were no longer, faded away over time. Annabeth's voice quieted, "She's the only one I have left."

Percy frowned, the only display of negativity she'd so far from him. "Why do you say that?"

Annabeth swallowed thickly, getting angry at herself.

She shouldn't have brought this up. She _couldn't_ bring this up. She should be pushing those thoughts away, not embracing them. She shouldn't even be talking to him for that matter. And yet.

Maybe this could help her.

Maybe this would make her feel better.

Maybe-

"My parents," she said hoarsely. "Luke. My brothers. They're all gone."

"What happened to them?" Percy questioned softly, his sea green eyes glinting with concern and sympathy. Genuine sympathy.

"Frederick and Athena," Annabeth said, voice raw with pain as the memories flashed through her head. The flashing lights. The terrible _aching_ feeling of sorrow and despair that had hollowed out her chest, making her feel almost _empty._

"Those were their names," Annabeth continued, blinking hard. She would _not_ cry. Not in front of this man. Not in front of someone she just met. "Died in a car crash. Were driving home from a late party only to be hit by this drunk driver. Died instantly."

Annabeth pursed her lips together, feeling that heavy feeling of guilt and grief wash over her. She shouldn't have let them go. Should have kept them home. Should have done so many things, yet did nothing at all.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

All those heart-wrenching sobs that had left her throat dry at thirteen years old. All those voices in her head that had taunted her, leaving her sleepless and miserable.

 _Could have done so much. Hopeless piece of shit. Why didn't you._

 _Why didn't you._

 _Why didn't you._

"My brothers were taken away from me," Annabeth said, trying hard to keep it all on the surface. Like she's always done. Like she's always practiced.

But now, she wasn't so sure she could.

"Why?" Percy asked, voice quiet and comforting. He looked hurt, almost as if he had been punched in the stomach, almost as if _he_ had been the one who had gone through all that. Through all her pain.

Annabeth took another swig of her beer, helping wash down the lump in her throat, threatening to take her ability to speak away.

"After my parents died, I was sent with my aunt Helen. She didn't want to keep my brothers too, so they were sent somewhere else. A foster family, I suppose. I haven't seen them since," Annabeth explained, torment clawing at her chest, taunting her to throw up, to throw up everything she had kept inside for so long.

Everything she had kept under the surface of her ocean.

Her ocean of despair.

"How old were they?" Percy asked gently, eyes soft with solicitude. "Your brothers."

"Seven," Annabeth replied, glancing at the counter. "They were twins. Bobby and Matthew."

"Have you tried to get in contact with them?" Percy questioned, interlacing his fingers on the counter.

"Not really," Annabeth confessed, biting the inside of her cheek. "But even if I tried, it wouldn't work out for me. Nothing ever does."

"Why do you say that?" Percy inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

Annabeth pressed her lips into a thin line, taking in a shuddery breath. "My ex-boyfriend Luke Castellan cheated on me. I found out last week. He had been my light for hope, twisting my bitterness into something good. He had made me feel good for once- happy even. But happiness has never worked for me. One minute I'm smiling, and it's as if the world won't let me, because immediately afterwards, I find that smile turning into something ugly. So I just don't smile anymore."

Percy peered at her, eyes glinting. "Maybe that's not the best solution. No one has their life easy. People face hardships everyday and are always running into shit that will mess up their day. But I grew up learning to smile through it all. My mother had married this douchebag of a man after my father had died while on a cruise trip for his company. The man had been an abusive little prick, taunting me every chance he got. He slapped my mom more than once, and I couldn't even do anything about it. Never before had I felt so hopeless and in such a dark place."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing coming out. She swallowed, staring at him, his intense gaze burning into hers. "That must have been awful for you."

Percy nodded, glancing around the bar once again before resting his eyes on her. "It was horrible. But my mother, she didn't let that faze her. She kept a smile on her face for me, keeping me happy every chance she got. I grew up learning to brush away those troubles that got in my way. _There's a way around everything._ That's what my mother had told me; that the obstacles that got in my way were just rocks needing to be kicked away so I could continue on this journey that is life, all while keeping a smile on my face."

Annabeth looked at him, pondering over his words.

 _Happiness has never worked for me._

And yet.

"What happened to him?" Annabeth inquired, genuine curiosity and concern filling inside her, for this man. This complete stranger.

Percy let out a laugh, sounding slightly aggrieved to her ears, startling her for a second. She didn't think this man could feel anything _but_ happiness.

"He was arrested," Percy stated. "For domestic abuse and stashing drugs in the house. Bastard hid them well for a while."

Annabeth blinked. "What happened to your mother and you afterwards?"

Percy smiled, an adoring smile that let Annabeth know how much affection he had for that woman.

"My mother and I were alone for a while, about two years, living in that disgusting apartment. When I was around fifteen, my mother started taking classes at a college, trying to get her masters degree in writing and editing. She met a guy named Paul Blofis and they hit if off pretty well. We ended up moving into a nice apartment with him. They got married about a year later, and now, I have a little sister. Estelle, is her name."

Annabeth felt a feeling in her stomach, like little wings flapping inside her, imagining Percy play with a little girl with big green eyes, a round face and flushed cheeks.

"And what's he like?" Annabeth asked, taking a drink of her beer, now slightly warm.

"Paul?" Percy asked, and Annabeth nodded. Percy smiled. "He's awesome. He helped me a lot in school and kept me out of trouble. He's still helping me now."

Annabeth hummed, pursing her lips together. "What else did your mother tell you? To help get through it all?"

The question surprised herself. She hadn't meant to ask that. But as she talked more to Percy, she realized how much she was actually liking conversing with him. He was a carefree man, with a positive attitude that didn't make Annabeth want to hit him in the face. He was okay.

Okay.

Percy's eyes warmed. "She told me that having a happy soul was like having a shield against this cruel world we live in. That happiness is a choice. That happiness cannot come to you. The only way it'll work is if it comes from you."

Annabeth laughed resentfully. "Happiness is overrated," she said bitterly, her fingers whitening around the cup she was holding. "It's never been a choice for me. Never been able to come from me. It's never saved a life for me."

"Maybe not," Percy said gently, staring into her eyes intently. "But for me it has. It saved my mother and I's lives. It had been the light at the end of a long dark hallway, leading us through all that horror and torment. That's what my mother wanted me to learn, and now I know why. To help people that have a chance of living a beautiful, happy life, like you."

Annabeth took in a sharp breath, staring back into those green eyes.

Percy smiled that smile again, the gesture starting to grow on her.

"Tell me about this Piper," Percy said kindly, crossing his arms over the counter. "Seems like a pretty important person."

"She is," Annabeth replied immediately, the thought of the stubborn girl flashing in her eyes. She instantly felt a pang of remorse. The only thing Piper ever had done was try to help Annabeth, be there for her and comfort her. But Annabeth had only pushed her away, locking herself in her room and shutting everyone out.

She had thought no one had found that pain in her eyes, only thinking she was in one of her moods.

But Percy had seen it. He had looked hard enough.

So Annabeth told him everything.

How she had felt when her parents had died, the raw agony of being torn away from her brothers, how Luke's betrayal had hit her like a freight train, making her slip into that black hole that was her pain and despair.

And Percy listened.

Occasionally people came up to the bar to buy some drinks, and Percy attended them with a friendly smile, joking with them and emitting laughs from anyone who stopped by.

The sight brought on a stirring in Annabeth's stomach.

She wasn't sure what to think of it.

She enjoyed his company, as hard as it was to admit. That annoying smile of his and gleeful twinkle in his eyes was starting to make her feel more relaxed, and she found herself waiting for the familiar gestures to come from him.

His company was better help than anything else could be.

Than any blade could be.

Than any therapist could be.

Pretty soon, Annabeth lost track of time, talking to him. She revealed more to him than she ever had with anyone else, the words pouring out of her mouth like an uncontrollable stream of water.

But she didn't care.

As Percy poured a customer another drink, Annabeth felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, startling her. She pulled it out, only to see about fifteen texts and six missing calls from Piper.

Wincing, Annabeth checked the time. 6:48.

She had been there for three hours.

Blinking, Annabeth slid her phone back into her pocket, clearing her throat to get Percy's attention.

He looked over, eyes questioning.

She held up her phone, displaying the time. "I, ah, I gotta go now. Piper must be already calling the police for my absence."

Annabeth saw something flash in his eyes, something like disappointment.

"Hold up a second," he said, finishing making the drink that had been ordered and serving it to the man that had asked for it. "Here you go, sir. Have a nice day."

The man smiled politely and nodded, saluting him with the drink.

Percy returned the gesture, turning back to Annabeth. His smile wavered, "So you're leaving now?"

Annabeth nodded, biting her lip as she stood up from the stool, gripping her jacket. "Yeah. Or else, Piper's gonna send the U.S Army to go find me."

Percy chuckled, shaking his head. "I understand. As long as you come back to visit me sometime, I'll be fine."

Annabeth swallowed, her lips twitching slightly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I do." She glanced at her empty glass of beer, her eyes widening. "Oh, how much will it be? I forgot all about it-"

Percy waved a careless hand, giving her an adorable lopsided smile. "It's fine. On the house."

Annabeth shrugged on her jacket, narrowing her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Percy nodded, the smile still on his face. "I'm sure. My payment for letting me have someone to talk to for half the afternoon."

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat, and she zipped up her jacket. "All right. Thank you."

Percy's eyes glinted with a look of endearment as he looked at her, making Annabeth's breath catch in her throat. "I hope you learned something from this conversation. If not, then I'm sorry for having bored you with my words of wisdom."

A laugh escaped Annabeth's lips, the sound startling her. It was a genuine laugh, not like the acidic ones she usually let out. "I did learn something, and I thank you for that."

Percy leaned over the counter, his arms flexing. He reached out and slipped something into her jacket's pocket, giving her a mischievous smile. "Don't look at what I put in there until you get home, okay?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes teasingly, "All right." She gave him a nod, feeling a stab of regret at having to leave. _Damn you, Piper._ "Goodbye, Percy. It was nice talking to you."

Percy offered her a smile, this one erupting a swarm of butterflies inside her. "Likewise, Miss Chase."

With one last nod, Annabeth moved to leave, only to be pulled back by a hand on her forearm. She turned, seeing Percy suddenly in front of her, his height towering over her. She caught her breath and looked up into those eyes, the now familiar glint of warmth and friendliness shining in them.

He put a hand under her head, staring intently into her eyes. "Remember, Annabeth, happiness is a virtue. To know if it works or not, you have to try." A smile danced on his lips, and he stroked her cheekbone with a thumb, spreading warmth throughout her body. "A beautiful girl like you deserves to smile. A genuine, happy smile. And when you do, I bet it'll be the most breathtaking one of all."

* * *

Annabeth arrived at her apartment, standing outside her door, the image of Percy's intense eyes in her mind.

 _A beautiful girl like you deserves to smile._

But did she, really?

Maybe.

Perhaps.

He had given her a spark of hope. That carefree, joyful man, a total stranger to her, had given her a scintilla of aspiration.

Aspiration at having a chance to be happy.

 _You have to try._

Annabeth brought her fist up to the door, knocking three times.

As she waited, holding her breath to face Piper, she remembered what Percy had said.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Unfolding it, Annabeth braced herself.

Scribbled across it was Percy's number, the sight making Annabeth's heart stutter.

And below it, were two simple words.

 _Just smile._

The door swung open, and Piper was there, her eyes wide and frantic.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed, blinking. She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms with a huff. "Where the fuck have you been? Do you know how worried I've been? I know I told you to go out and everything, but at least answer a damn text! Why didn't you answer-"

She cut off, peering at Annabeth, her irritated expression morphing into one of concern. "Annabeth? Are you okay?"

Annabeth stared at Piper, her friend's eyes filled with worry and care.

Worry and care for _her._

 _Just smile._

So Annabeth did just that.

She smiled.

* * *

 **There you have it my loves! How'd you like it? I absolutely loved writing this. The fluffy Percabeth moments had me smiling so much ((:**

 **Two more months, my friends. Almost there. I already have the first three chapters written, but I don't wanna post them now. You'll have to be patient :D**

 **Love you guys, and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot as much as I did! I decided to cut Percy some slack from acting like a fuckboy like the other shots I've written, cuz ya know, we all love happy and carefree Percy :DD**

 **~Kat :3**


End file.
